


Midnight Snack

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Snark, Threesome - M/M/M, doughnuts, extreme dorkery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: JIn and Pi drag Ryo out in the middle of the night for pastries...among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sign really does exist, I wish I had thought to take a picture of it. Alas.

It was actually Pi's idea to make a 2am excursion to Krispy Kreuller's All Night Sugar Palace, Ryo had raised an eyebrow when Pi announced that his diet go die a sticky, glazed death because he needed a doughnut, maybe several doughnuts. But Ryo caught the shine in his eyes when Jin tossed his game controller down with a delighted squeal, jumping up to find his keys, and Ryo supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

They were all crowded into the backseat with the box balanced on Ryo's knees. Jin had just finished the last doughnut and was halfway through the process of licking chocolate icing off his fingers when he stopped abruptly and looked across Ryo to lock eyes with Pi. Ryo looked at Jin, then at Pi, and back again. And of course he knew what was going on, he knew the signs. Jin would lick his lips lasciviously and Pi would waggle his eyebrows suggestively and god help whoever happened to be between them at the time.

Ryo was quick and agile, he had nearly made it through the gap between the front seats before Pi hauled him back by his belt. He landed with an 'oompf' and his ass in Pi's lap.

"Gotcha!" Pi crowed gleefully and Ryo rolled his eyes as Jin went for his belt.

"Fine." Ryo sighed in defeat, lifting his hips so Jin could slide his pants and boxers down, freeing his traitorous erection. "But if I'm gonna do this, in the _parking lot_ of a _doughnut_ place, Pi's ass is mine."

"Works for me!" Pi replied and Jin nodded enthusiastically in agreement as he wriggled between the seats to reach into the glove-box for the lube.

Pi pushed Ryo off his lap so he could shove his pants off, laying back and spreading his legs wide with a welcoming grin. He wasn't wearing underwear and Ryo supposed sweatpants were good for something.

Pi slicked his erection lazily as Ryo plunged his lubed fingers into Pi's heat. Ryo couldn't contain the hiss of pleasure at the way Pi' hand tightened around the head of his cock. Yamapi pushed himself up a little, making it easier for Ryo to get his hips in the right position, but also so he could look back over Ryo's shoulder. Ryo turned his head just enough to see Jin's chest heave with pleasure, his hand moving lazily over his erection, his eyes locked onto Pi's.

Ryo scowled and leaned forward just enough to bite one of Pi's pert nipples. Pi let out a surprised yelp that shifted into a low keen as Ryo shifted his hips forward and buried himself in Pi's slick heat.

A few thrusts later and Ryo was lost. Pi felt perfect, working his muscles, squeezing him rhythmically. Jin's hands were smoothing up the planes of Ryo's back and he knew Jin was watching, getting off on the blissed out expression on Pi's face, those plush lips open and panting, the way the muscles in his abs clenched every time Ryo snapped his hips forward. He knew Jin wouldn't be content just to watch for much longer and he was right.

"You're just like this doughnut place, Ryo-chan" Jin gestured with his chin at the sign they could barely make out in the dim circle of light cast by the lights in the parking lot as he slid forward to plaster himself against Ryo's back.

Before Ryo could attempt to summon the brain power to ask Jin what the hell he thought he meant, Jin slid two fingers, already slick with lube, smoothly into Ryo and didn't tease at all as he plunged them in and out in time with Ryo's thrusting.

"Additional parking in rear!"

Pi chose that moment to cant his hips back so Ryo could slide deeper still and he tightened around Ryo, _god_ , impossibly tight, so Ryo's words came out more like a moan and less like the growl he had intended. "Akanishi, I swear if you weren't _fucking_ fucking me, I would _fucking_ kill you."

Jin just hummed in a placating manner in Ryo's ear and reached out a gentle hand to still Pi's hips for a moment so he could ease into Ryo. Pi and Jin's eyes met over Ryo's shoulder and they forced him to relinquish any semblance of control as Jin pushed forward and Pi thrust up, and they were off, moving in perfect tandem. Ryo gave up and just tried to hang on, his hands clutching Pi's hips as the sensations rolled over him.

Jin buried his face in Ryo's shoulder with a low groan and Ryo could feel his rhythm falter. Pi's hand was flying on his own cock, his full bottom lip caught in his teeth and if his desperate whimpers were any indication, he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Ryo reached forward and thumbed the head of Pi's cock just to see him let go with a loud moan, clamping down around him and if it hadn't been for Jin snapping his hips forward Ryo wouldn't have been able to move at all. He was shaking, overwhelmed by the double stimulation. The heat and the pressure were to much, he couldn't think, couldn't do anything but gasp as the tension in his gut snapped. Jin was muttering heated obscenities in his ear and Ryo would have agreed if he had the attention to spare for anything other than the way he was coming undone, sparks bursting behind his eyes as his orgasm dragged him down.

For a few blissful moments, none of them moved. Ryo's head felt heavy where it rested on Pi's chest and he didn't even mind Jin draped all over him like a blanket. Then Pi lifted his head, giving Ryo a dazzling smile and he knew he needed to move quickly.

Ryo hauled himself out of the way before he could become enmeshed in their traditional post-coital cuddle. Which Ryo had always thought was less like a cuddle and more like a death grip tangle of limbs that looked like something that would not be out of place in a professional wrestling ring. Ryo always opted out if he had the chance, he enjoyed breathing properly, thank you very much.

And next would come the sap, it was pretty much inevitable. He would tell anyone who would listen that he disapproved of excessive sweetness in his personal interactions just as much as he disliked it in food form. But while he had objected strenuously to the sugary pastry Jin had force-fed him earlier, he occasionally made an exception for the emotional stuff. He would never admit it willingly, but he did think his friends were cute together. Kind of. In _very_ small doses.

Pi squeezed Jin tight and murmured softly, "I love you."

Jin nuzzled his nose against Pi's cheek and pulled back a bit to gaze into his eyes with a solemn smile, "I love doughnuts."

If someone had pulled that stunt on Ryo, they would have gotten a firm smack in the shoulder and been denied hugging privileges for at least a day. But since Pi was a freak, he deemed this a perfectly acceptable answer. He chuckled deep in his chest and leaned forward to kiss Jin so tenderly that Ryo had to turn away from the moment, his cheeks flushed.

He stared out the window looking at nothing in particular for a few seconds until Jin locked an arm around his neck to pull him forcibly into a three-way embrace. "And we _love_ our Ryo-chan, don't we Pi!" Pi hummed in agreement, managing to hug Ryo and ruffle his hair simultaneously. Ryo ducked his head to hide his goofy smile, because they would never let him hear the end of it if he actually admitted that every once in a while he really got a craving for something sweet.


End file.
